freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Paramount Feature Presentation
Nicknames: Feature Presentation of Terror, Eevee, Pikachu, and Bunnelby's Worst Nightmare Original: On a background filled with blue/indigo squares, we see a blue square with the Paramount mountain logo in gold. It shines, then moves and zooms away as the squares behind it move off, revealing the stacked words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in gold on a heliotrope gradient background. After a few moments, it zooms towards us. It cuts to a warning screen, which has a pattern of Paramount mountains in the background. 90th Anniversary: An enhanced version of the previous "Feature Presentation" logo. A full color version of the original version of the 2002 Paramount Pictures logo (90th Anniversary version) appears in a square that overlaps a background of four purple squares. A line of light passes over it, and then the logo flies off and the squares peel off, pretty much like before. They reveal "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in a gold-yellow font flying into place, each word from a different end. The words now float against a dark cloud background, eventually zooming out towards the screen in a trail of gold light. The warning post appears as always, but with a dark blue background in place of the usual logo wallpaper. Scare Factor None to low for the original. The zooming in of the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text with the jarring cut to the warning can startle first-time viewers, as well as the fanfare. Low for the 90th Anniversary, complements the 2002 film counterpart very nicely. Nightmare for the ones who are afraid of both the original and 90th Anniversary. Eevee, Pikachu and Bunnelby are name a few. Besides, who the heck is scared of this classic? Oh wait, that's right Eevee, Pikachu and Bunnelby. Who else Is also afraid Of The Both Original And 90th Anniversary? Team YEY Casts Of Course! Video Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:White Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Black Logos Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Zooming logos Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1989 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2006 Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Jarring logos Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Bad music Category:Sought after logos Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1992 Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare kittylover75 (Youtube) Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Sonic Tails Tinky Winky Shadow and Spongebob do the victory pose Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato evolves Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber evolves Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare PowerJohn25 UTTP Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Trixie Lulamoon Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:Logos that make Blue (Blue's Clues) whimper Category:Logos that scare Bowser Jr (SML) Category:Logos that scare Arnold (The Magic School Bus) Category:Logos that gives you an Ash Category:Logos that scare Ann Maria (TDRI) Category:Logos that scare the teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare BJ (Barney) Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Ian Hecox & Anthony Padilla (Smosh) Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Charlie Brown Category:Logos that scare Owen (TD) Category:Logos that scare Gil (Bubble Guppies) Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:GULP Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Yours, Mine, & Ours 2006 VHS Category:VHS Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Logos that scare Chuck E. Cheese Category:Logos that scare the Pokemon characters Category:Logos that scare Team Yey Category:Logos that scare Robbie Rotten Category:Beware of the Eevee, Pikachu and Bunnelby Ghosts Category:Logos that Sokka Aang and Katara and make them cry for mercy by Shawn Mendes and go to their funerals after thata Category:Logoe that scare Keith from Voltron and make him cry and shit his pants while Robbie Rotten sneaks up on him and turns him into a mermaid while Lance and turns into Katara from Avatar and Allura into Sokka from said show Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logos that scare E.P.B Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Bunnelby Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003